Into the Unknown
by toozdey7
Summary: Marissa and Ryan have been dating for the past week. Will Ryan be able to help Marissa through the tough times after her accident? What will become of Seth and Summer’s newfound relationship?
1. Chapter One – The Accident

Title: Into the Unknown  
  
Pairing : Ryan/Marissa, Seth/Summer  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Summary: Marissa and Ryan have been dating for the past week. Will Ryan be able to help Marissa through the tough times after her accident? What will become of Seth and Summer's newfound relationship?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But if YOU do, could I have one or two?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The two girls laughed wildly as they fumbled across the lawn to the SUV. Summer staggered to the driver's side and pulled at the car door handle, it didn't open.  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered.  
  
Marissa giggled. "You need the keys ditz!"  
  
Summer began to laugh as she dug through her purse lazily. Marissa began to lose her balance, she shivered. "Hurry I'm cold".  
  
Summer chuckled, "Found them!" She said loudly before she dropped them on the cement. She bent down to pick them up and tottered to the side. Summer stood up and pushed the keys into Marissa's hands.  
  
"Here" Summer began to saunter to the passenger side of the car.  
  
"No. It's your car."  
  
"I can't. I'm wasted." Summer replied.  
  
"Well so am I!"  
  
"Coop, c'mon.. You're a better driver."  
  
Marissa gave her a 'this isn't a good idea' look.  
  
"Coop!" Summer whined.  
  
Marissa sighed as Summer hopped into the passenger side of the car and slammed the door. Marissa followed suit; she squinted at the ignition, trying to find a place for the key. Summer laughed. Marissa started the car and Summer cranked up the radio. Soon they were both singing along loudly, swerving along the small neighborhood street.  
  
A few blocks later ---  
  
"I love him." Marissa blurted out.  
  
"Who?" Summer stopped singing and turned to her friend.  
  
"Your pool boy. Who do you think?"  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"DUH."  
  
"DUH! Everyone already knows that!"  
  
"What? We've only been going out for a week.and three days." Marissa couldn't help smiling.  
  
"So what, you've had the hotts for him since like.forever!" Summer giggled. Marissa just smiled.  
  
Summer glanced at the clock, "Is it really 12:27?! I'm suppose to be home in like.an hour and a half ago!" The girls laughed.  
  
"Seriously, Speed up!"  
  
Marissa stepped on the gas as the car zoomed.  
  
"So what about you? We all know who's had the hotts for you, since like...forever!"  
  
Summer was clueless. Marissa stared at her, as if Summer didn't know. "Seth. Cohen."  
  
"Ugh." Summer grunted.  
  
"He totally loves you."  
  
"He DOESN'T love me! And even if he did, it's not like we could date. I mean what if people found out?" Summer looked out the window.  
  
"Summer. Who cares if "people" did? Seth is a nice guy, and he is nice to you. A lot nicer then the other guys you've been with, and a lot nicer than you are to him."  
  
"I know, he is nice.and.funny...and." Summer sighed, "I mean I wish --- COOP!" Summer screamed as a Dalmatian ran out into the middle of the road.  
  
"Ohmygod" Marissa swerved, the car spun around and slammed into the street light. The air bags popped open. The driver's side was completely smashed in by the pole, Summer's head was bleeding, and her arm was shooting pain throughout her body.  
  
Summer looked over to an unconscious Marissa, her head was rested against the air bag.  
  
"Coop? You okay?" Marissa didn't respond, "Marissa? Marissa! Oh my god." Summer began to panic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Okay, please read and review. I'm new at this so I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism. Chapter two will be up ASAP! 


	2. Chapter Two – Awoke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
When Marissa awoke a bright overhead light pierced her eyes. Her entire body ached unbelievably. "Am I dead? Is every bone in my body broken?" she thought. Marissa was lying on a cold bed with stiff sheets, and an unrecognizable smell wafted throughout the room. She attempted to sit up but couldn't move the pain was unbearable. She heard distant voices in the background, she thought she heard her mother, but couldn't see anyone. Then everything went black.  
  
She awoke a while later; the exact amount of time that had passed was unknown. This time she awoke in a different room, there was a vase of flowers next to her bed, and long flower print curtains shading the sunlight. She tried to speak, but failed and began to loose her breath. As tears rolled down her cheek it made it even more difficult to breathe. She began to panic and a nurse rushed in to try to console her. But Marissa knew she was dying and nothing the nurse said could change that. She wanted to see her dad; she wanted to see a familiar face before she was gone. "Where was he? Was Summer okay? Is she breathing?" she thought. The nurse tried to untangle Marissa's arms to administer some medicine to ease the pain. She knew if the nurse drugged her she'd fall asleep and die. If only she could stay awake, maybe she would be alright. The nurse began to tug at her arm, and pull it to the side. "No, please stop. It hurts," she cried. She tried to resist but was too weak. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand softly push back the hair off her forehead. "It'll be okay." The voice said. Marissa turned away from the nurse and faced the opposite side of the bed. She was relieved to see Ryan's piercing blue eyes staring back into hers. She felt a sharp sting in her arm as the nurse pierced her skin with a needle, the pain was excruciating. Marissa began to breathe heavily again, "Help." Was all she could muster. "It'll be okay." his voice trailed off and his image began to fade away, She blacked out.  
  
When she awoke now, her family and friends were by her side. Her father was sitting in a chair holding her hand to her left and her mother was sitting on the bed next to him. Summer seemed to be in one piece; her arm was in a sling. She was standing at the foot of the bed next to Seth. Ryan was on Marissa's right, at eye level, just where he had been before. He was gently cradling her fingers in his hand. Tears begun to form in her eyes along with thousands of questions. The pain was less. She was too scared to try to speak or move. She began to realize she wasn't going to die. "Am I brain damaged? Am I paralyzed?" she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/N - Okay, I know this was short. And there was no dialogue, but I promise, Chapter 3 is on the way. There will be much more R/M and S/S stuff. And plenty of dialogue. 


	3. Chapter Three – Aftermath

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Marissa? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Jimmy asked. Marissa turned to her father. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, she could hear. She would be okay.  
  
"Your going to be just fine honey, you have a minor concussion and broke a couple of ribs but everything is will heal." He tried to comfort her.  
  
"Summer?" Marissa choked out.  
  
"She's fine." Her mother added.  
  
"Hey Coop. I'm okay." Summer said softly and smiled. Marissa looked to Summer, and noticed her injured arm and band aid on her forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I." Marissa began.  
  
"No, its fine. I'm fine, you're fine. Don't worry about it." Summer tried to reassure her.  
  
Marissa looked around the room at everyone, she felt like she was half- asleep, still unclear with all that had happened; she looked to Ryan for an answer.  
  
"Hey." His smile eased her.  
  
"Hey." She answered meekly.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Ryan began to stroke Marissa's hair lightly.  
  
"I've been better." She forced a smile and squeezed his hand.  
  
"The doctor said that you're just gonna have to take it easy for the next month or so and you'll be fine. So no more heavy lifting."  
  
Marissa smiled.  
  
"Or heavy drinking." Julie said sternly.  
  
"Julie." Jimmy started, "I don't think this is the."  
  
Julie cut him off. "Now I appreciate all of you coming down here but Marissa should be with her family, we have some things to discuss."  
  
Jimmy sighed, trying to keep from tensing up.  
  
"Coop we'll be right outside." Summer stared Julie down as she walked out of the room.  
  
Seth smiled, "Take care" He followed Summer out.  
  
Julie stared at Ryan, waiting for him to leave. Ryan didn't move, he continued looking at Marissa, avoiding eye contact with Julie.  
  
Julie cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Julie, I think." Jimmy started.  
  
"Ryan, you can visit with Marissa later, right now she needs her rest." Julie interrupted.  
  
"So which is it, does she need her rest, or her family?" Ryan didn't want to leave Marissa to deal with Julie's third degree. He didn't want Julie to take her away from him, and he knew that's exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Both. So, Ryan, why don't you."  
  
"Mom. I'd like Ryan to stay." Marissa didn't want him to leave anymore then he wanted to.  
  
"Marissa sweetie, Ryan can come back and visit you later. We have some things to talk about." She flashed her daughter a fake smile and then looked to Ryan, waiting for him to leave.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Ryan said abruptly.  
  
"Look-" Julie began. She was loosing her temper.  
  
Marissa exhaled, she didn't want them to fight. "It's okay." She tried to convince Ryan.  
  
"You sure?" He whispered, trying to read her eyes.  
  
"Yea." Marissa nodded her head.  
  
Ryan hesitated, but eventually stood up, leaned down and gently kissed Marissa on her forehead. He lingered there for a few seconds, inhaling her scent. He pulled away and slid his hand away from hers. He glared at Julie and his jaw muscle tightened.  
  
"I'll be right outside." He said still looking at Julie. He glanced at Jimmy who nodded his head, trying to ease the situation. Ryan walked out of the room, and shut the door silently behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the waiting room.  
  
Seth and Summer had just exited Marissa's room, and walked into the waiting room.  
  
"That was. Intense." Seth looked worried.  
  
"Yea. Poor Coop." Summer shook her head slightly. She couldn't help worrying about Marissa; she just couldn't catch a break, first her dad, then the divorce, then Luke, then the overdose, and now this. "It wasn't her fault, I mean, we were both messed up. I made her drive, I was so stupid, if I hadn't dragged her to that stupid party we." Summer babbled.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Its not you're fault. Everyone is okay. That's all that matters." Seth stroked her arm. He could see she was obviously upset.  
  
"I know but I can't help feel responsible. I mean, I don't know what Julie is gonna do to Marissa, what if she ships her off to San Diego... She almost did after Mexico, what's stopping her now." Summer's heart rate began to quicken and her vision started to blur. Her eyes began to well up in tears and trickled down her cheeks. Seth wrapped his arm around her back and Summer buried her face into his chest. He rested his chin on her head, and began to stroke the back of her head.  
  
"Marissa's dad wouldn't let anything like that happen. It'll be okay, I promise." Seth whispered into her hair. He could feel her body swaying with her breathing, and her quiet sobbing. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest. She forgot about the shooting pain in her arm and the growing hunger in her stomach. All the aftermath of the accident faded away. He was all that mattered; he would make it all go away, he would keep her safe, because he loved her. They stayed in embrace for a minute or so. It felt like forever, but ended too soon.  
  
Ryan walked into the waiting room, looking crushed, worried, and angry all at once. Seth looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, how'd it go." A concerned Seth asked. Ryan just shook his head and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. Summer pulled away, she wanted to stay cradled in his arms forever, but she had to get a grip. She wiped the tears off her mascara stained cheeks. She glanced up at Seth.  
  
"Thanks." She said so only he could hear her. Seth just smiled. Summer walked away from him to sit in a chair across from Ryan. Seth took a seat next to her.  
  
The three of them sat there, in the waiting room of Hoag Hospital in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
